


Синева

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Gavry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soft!Bucky, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, touchstarved!bucky, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Он болен. Иногда Баки кажется, что прикосновения стали ему нужны, как воздух, иначе он задыхается и мучается от боли во всем теле.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Синева

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [Sinisilmäiset](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=49193.msg931623) by Violetu  
> Язык: Suomi
> 
> Примечание автора: История начинается уже после событий Зимнего солдата, поэтому АУ. Давайте представим себе, что Мстители «поймали» Баки до того, как случилось что-то непоправимое, но он был не совсем в себе и страдал от провалов в памяти. Поэтому в начале фика Баки находится в каком-то лечебном заведении, так как может оказаться опасным для Стива и остальных.  
> Примечание переводчика: Название фика означает одновременно буквально «синеглазые» и в переносном смысле «наивные», «доверчивые».  
> Фик написан для проходящего на сайте [Finfanfun.fi](https://www.finfanfun.fi/) феста FinFanFun1000, ключевое слово - синий.  
> Автор дал согласие на перевод всех текстов по этому пейрингу. Курсив авторский.

_Я защищаю._

Эти слова повторяются в сознании снова и снова. Ресницы Баки слиплись от влаги, руки шарят вслепую, ища того хрупкого тощего сопляка, которого обязательно надо защитить. Он не знает, где находится – знает только, что здесь белые стены.

В один из дней его блуждающий взгляд наталкивается на встречный, и эти глаза синие, как и у него. Удивленные и синие. Еще более синие, чем его собственные. Баки их узнает.

Но когда Стив отворачивается, синева исчезает и ничего знакомого больше не остается. Баки закрывает глаза, сжимает кулаки, погружается в себя еще глубже. На месяцы, недели или всего лишь на мгновение, не зная, кто он, где и в чем теперь его миссия. 

Почему никто ему не приказывает? Почему никто не говорит, что делать?

Потом Стив поворачивается к нему снова, их взгляды встречаются, и у Баки появляется якорь. Это глаза того мальчишки, которого он защищал в детстве, с которым так часто тайком пробирался в кино. У этого человека такие же синие глаза, в них живет то же упрямство и то же сострадание, что и у мальчишки, которого больше нет. Иногда Баки ничего не понимает.

Время от времени в воспоминания вклиниваются смутные картины – на них тот самый человек много десятилетий назад, и это почему-то Стив, спасающий его с нацистской базы. Баки не понимает, не помнит, что случилось с мелким и вечно больным Стивом, как из хилого сопляка вырос этот мужчина, которые смотрит на него сейчас, и глаза его наполнены мягкой печалью. К счастью, Стив рассказывает. Говорит глубоким, напоминающем о доме голосом обо всем, что знает, еще до того, как Баки успевает спросить.

По вечерам Баки сидит тихо, перебирает хрупкие воспоминания, пытаясь соединить их с рассказами Стива. Всплывающие картинки все еще кажутся абсолютно нереальными. Он не помнит человека с кроваво-красным лицом, но помнит жар, и поспешное бегство, и страх. Помнит стягивающий горло, пронзающий грудь ужас, когда Стив приказал ему спасаться.

_– Уходи отсюда, скорее!_

_– Без тебя не уйду!_

Он помнит, как отлегло от сердца, помнит, как хотел встретить Стива на другой стороне, когда тот все же перепрыгнул, и свое горячее желание обхватить руками, защитить.

А вот объятия – не помнит. Баки понадобилось много вечеров, чтобы вспомнить: объятий не было. Никогда. Он сидит в Башне Мстителей, в квартире Стива, и смотрит на огни Нью-Йорка, но видит только темноту.

Когда Стив был болезненным и хрупким, Баки о нем заботился, иногда так усердно, что Стив на него злился.

_Я и сам справлюсь, оставь меня в покое!_

Но Баки не оставлял. Те времена он помнит лучше. Хотя Стив сначала выворачивался, позже всегда возвращался, приходил, позволял обнять себя и гладить узкую спину. Баки до сих пор помнит неровный хребет и каждый позвонок, проступающий под пальцами.

Потом Стив вырос, Баки ушел на войну и случилась сыворотка. Этого Баки не помнит, хотя Стив ему рассказывал. Помнит только ощущение отстраненности: Стив теперь огромный и сильный, о нем больше не нужно заботиться. У Баки не осталось права на это, как и права обнимать, гладить, прикасаться. Он был больше не нужен Стиву, ведь тот уже не был прежним. Или просто он сам изменился?

Этот новый Стив часто смотрит непонятным взглядом, от которого все внутри скручивается от боли. Но что-то делает эту боль приятной.

И все равно Баки не осмеливается прикоснуться. С самых первых мгновений своего нового начала он знает, что Стив должен быть важен и что был важен раньше, много лет назад. Проходит время, и то, что Баки просто знал, понимал умом, превращается в чувства и ощущения, и внутри становится теплее.

* * *

Баки начинает с малого. Следит за остальными Мстителями: как они ведут себя со Стивом? Наблюдая за Сэмом и Клинтом, он узнает, что можно похлопать по спине и прикоснуться к плечу. Это допустимо. Наташа порой ерошит Стиву волосы и обнимает его одной рукой, а тот не возражает. Иногда Стив осторожно дотрагивается до плеча Баки, и тому становится страшно от собственного опаляющего желания придвинуться поближе, подставиться под касание. Это так хорошо.

_Я защищаю._

Он всегда защищал Стива, насколько мог, отгоняя зло окружающего мира. Баки не хочет даже вспоминать те годы, когда ему некого было защищать. Был только бесконечный список имен, которые нужно вычеркивать красным.

Но сейчас Стив мотается по свету, выполняя опасные для жизни задания, а Баки остается дома. Он слишком изломан, слишком нестабилен, чтобы защищать кого бы то ни было, даже себя самого. И все же мысль о том, чтобы позволить себе на этот раз стать Стиву защитником, наполняет беспокойством. Хуже всего, что беспокойство переходит в желание – какая-то часть его хочет просто сдаться. 

В следующий раз, когда Стив робко кладет руку на плечо, Баки подается навстречу – легко, почти незаметно. Он надеется, что Стив начнет прикасаться чаще, больше. Но нельзя же просто взять и попросить? 

_Не мог бы ты меня обнять?_

Баки знает, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс никогда не скажет ничего подобного. Стив все еще осторожен с ним, и Баки пытается не вспоминать те первые встречи после своего нового рождения. Как тело рефлекторно защищалось от неожиданных прикосновений... Несколько раз Стив отлетал к стене. Подобного давно не случалось, но Стив все еще не касается его так, как когда-то. Даже не просит разрешения, и это огорчает. 

Сам он дотронуться до Стива не осмеливается. 

Он не тот, что был раньше, он опасен, и Стив правильно делает, держась от него подальше. Он больше не может защищать, так откуда у него право на касания? Эта эгоистичная боль, разрывающая изнутри, что ли? Боль, проходящая только от прикосновений, будь то случайно мазнувшие по руке пальцы, передающие чашку с кофе, или формальное рукопожатие. 

Он болен. Иногда Баки кажется, что прикосновения стали ему нужны, как воздух, без них он задыхается и мучается от боли во всем теле. Как лекарство, без которого он корчится в судорогах, хотя и пытается скрыть это от посторонних глаз. Баки не хочет говорить ни с кем из профессионалов: ни с врачом, ни с психологом или психиатром. Он хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались – обнимали, гладили, держали. Но просить об этом не умеет.

Утром, днем, вечером Баки забивается в угол дивана, обхватывает себя руками и ждет, когда вернется Стив. С утренней пробежки, задания, собрания. Руки покалывает, и он поглаживает их, пока покалывание не становится хуже и не превращается в боль. Тело расслабляется, но всего лишь на мгновение, проходящее слишком быстро. 

Он пробует и другие способы избавиться от боли, например, до изнеможения занимается в личном спортзале Стива. Отжимается, приседает, кувыркается в воздухе, но рано или поздно покалывание возвращается, и тогда остается только сжаться в комок, обхватив себя руками за плечи.

Если обычно боль парализует, то сегодня Баки просто злится на нее. Он едва успевает пробежать десяток километров, прежде чем покалывание становится невыносимым. Баки падает на колени, и беговая дорожка откидывает его к ближайшей стене. Пожалуй, скорость великовата... На полу он сворачивается клубком и громко матерится.

Там Стив и находит его, когда возвращается домой – позже чем обычно.

– Баки? 

– Я здесь.

Это звучит хрипло, очень тихо – _жалко_ , шепчет противный голосок в голове, и Баки пытается встать до того, как Стив войдет и увидит его.

– Бак, что случилось? Что с тобой? – Стив оказывается рядом, прежде чем Баки успевает отцепить собственные пальцы от локтей. Он глубоко вздыхает, ждет касания, и Стив почти дотрагивается до него – почти, но не совсем. Глаза Стива темнеют от тревоги – синее, с зеленоватым оттенком море, в котором отражаются серые облака. Баки ждет, все мышцы напряжены, а руки Стива так чертовски близко.

– Позвать врача? Может...

– Блядь, Стив! – взрывается Баки. – Больше никаких врачей!

– Тогда что? – орет Стив в ответ и наконец-то хватает его за плечи. Баки снова может дышать, он почти чувствует, как каждый мускул в теле расслабляется. Руки соскальзывают с коленей, голова клонится в сторону.

– Баки?

В панике Стив кладет ладонь ему на щеку, Баки прижимается к теплой руке, закрывает глаза.

– Баки!

Баки приподнимает внезапно потяжелевшие веки, язык еле шевелится во рту.

– Все... в порядке. Успокойся.

Обхватив его обеими руками, Стив помогает встать. Держит. Баки цепляется за него изо всех сил и совсем не собирается разжимать руки, когда Стив пытается усадить его на диван.

– Держи... Просто держи меня, – слышит он собственный голос.

_И никогда не отпускай._

* * *

– Ты меня боишься? – спрашивает он у Стива, заходя как-то утром в кухню. Синие глаза недоуменно моргают, и Баки кажется, что они со Стивом смотрят друг на друга после вечности слепоты. Стив отводит взгляд быстрее, чем хотелось бы, а он только начал заворачиваться в эту синеву.

– Нет, – отвечает Стив, глядя на стол. Он с хрустом откусывает от своего тоста, и звук эхом разносится по кухне.

– А я боюсь, – говорит Баки и медленно подносит ко рту руку, чтобы откусить заусенец на большом пальце. Теперь Стив смотрит на него, и шее становится жарко.

– Баки, что ты... – Стив замолкает, кажется, слова предают и его тоже.

– Я пойму, если боишься.

Теперь очередь Баки опустить глаза, он не хочет помнить, не хочет видеть на лице Стива воспоминания о том, что было раньше. О времени до мучительной жажды прикосновений.

– Не надо мне врать, – голос становится тяжелее, грубее, тише, и Стив подходит ближе. 

– Бак...

Ладонь ложится на щеку, Баки шумно выдыхает. С каждым прикосновением он будто получает обратно маленький кусочек себя. Прежде чем успевает понять, его руки сами оказываются на груди Стива и Баки прислоняется к нему. Повисает. Вжимается.

– Ох, Бак... – бормочет Стив, обнимает его и легонько гладит по волосам. Баки молчит, потому что иначе он рассыплется на части, только запах Стива и помогает оставаться целым. Он дома. Хоть и знает, что еще за многое придется расплачиваться.

Баки ничего не говорит, не просит, но Стив, наверное, понимает и сам. Они стоят так вечность.


End file.
